KRWN
by pokegeek42
Summary: The story of Team KRWN, very dysfunctional in everyday life but a force to be reckoned with in battle, as they attend Beacon. Same time as the main story, but will have little to do with RWBY and JNPR. Here comes adventure with a side of comedy sprinkled with a tad bit of... uh... let's call it romance.
1. The Reluctant King and His Little Queen

"For years you have trained to become warriors-" The old guy in green kept his attention for about eight words before D.L. tuned out only catching the important bits, "The first person you make eye contact with… partner…. Abandoned temple… relics… return…"

_Okay,_ D.L. thought, _Can hit something now?_

"Uh, sir, I've got um a question?" Some blond scrawny guy was mumbling at Ozpin.

_Idiot. Gonna get himself killed. _D.L. chided the doofus in his head then he was gone soaring over the Emerald Forest.

_I can't believe they have me consorting with these common folk. I am Stella Reign. I am above these peasants and they want to launch me over this filthy forest. Ugh! Stupi-eeeeeee. _These were the thoughts of one Stella Reign immediately leading up to her deployment into the Emerald Forest.

Stella fell towards the forest still completely flustered. Luckily she fell into a particularly dense patch of forest and the trees more or less broke her fall. She immediately continued her ranting this time out loud, "Disgusting trees, filthy bugs, dirty, ugh, dirt!"

D.L. Hit the ground hard absorbing the brunt of the impact with his aura. "Not exactly fancy but it'll do." D.L. said to himself straightening up and dusting himself off. D.L. took a moment to get his bearings and headed north.

He hiked toward the temple for several minutes uneventfully until he found the pigs and the little girl they had cornered.

As it turns out Stella had flown much farther because of how much smaller than D.L. she is and had been walking in circles until she stumbled upon about half a dozen boarbatusks. She tried to fight them off, but her North Star wasn't enough to pierce there thick armor. She was also not strong enough to knock one over to get at its underbelly. Soon she was completely overwhelmed and cornered by the boar-like Grimm.

D.L. grinned, _Finally, something I can wail on. _He reached both hands into his jacket and pulled out his revolvers. He fired five shots at the hoard of pigs. All but one hit bone plates and bounced off. Seeing this D.L. changed his pistols from gun form to knuckle form and dashed forward. Normally this many Grimm at once but they were all distracted by the little girl so it was easy enough to quickly launch them all into the air and put one bullet into each of their soft bellies. The boarbatusks all fell to the ground dead.

"And with one bullet to spare." D.L. said with a smirk momentarily forgetting about the girl.

"Under-handed monsters!" Stella screeched.

D.L. cringed and looked at the girl, "Whoa there. Calm down. They're dead," D.L. assured the screaming girl. "What's a little girl like you doing here? This is the initiation test for Beacon."

The girl's face flushed red, "How dare you! I am Stella Reign and I am the greatest thing that will ever happen to this Academy. And I. Am. Not. Little!" the girl fumed.

D.L.'s face dropped, "Great. That means _you're_ my partner. I don't know if I can deal with four years of that voice."

"How dare you!"

"Yeah, you already said that," D.L. complained.

"Who do you think you are?!"

"Uh, my name's… call me D.L., D.L. King. Who are you?"

"Who am I? I already informed you my name is Stella Reign!" Stella huffed.

"Okay then," D.L. Rolled his eyes, "Let's get moving. We already wasted a lot of time with our introductions."

"Don't think you can order me around. I am Stella Reign. My family is one of the most wealthy and powerful in all of Vale!"

"Good for you, your Highness. So I'm headed to the temple. You can stay here and tell the trees how much money you have or you can tag along and get through this initiation. Up to you." D.L. turned and walked away reloading his revolvers.

Stella grunted and reluctantly followed. _Yeah I thought so. _D.L. thought to himself.

"Hey I think that's it." D.L. said as a crumbling rotunda came into view. They walked into the stone circle.

"The relics seem to be chess pieces," Stella observed.

"Really? I thought they were buried in the rubble." D.L. said sarcastically eliciting an angry huff from Stella. He walked around the perimeter of the temple looking at the pieces. Some of them were missing from the two complete sets of pieces, the golden Knights and Rooks, the black Bishops and Queens, and one of the gold bishops as well. "Which one do we take?"

"Hm, this one," Stella grabbed the gold King and said happily, "It's gold so it's definitely valuable and the King is the most important piece so it fits me perfectly."

D.L. rolled his eyes and sighed, "Fine. I guess that works. Let's go," he agreed against his better judgment.

They headed back in the direction of the cliffs… until D.L. lost Stella. He turned around to warn her about a root and she just wasn't there. _Crap. Where'd she go?_

"EEEEEEP!"

_Well I found her._

D.L. ran toward the scream and found Stella in a clearing next to some boulders surrounded by four beowolves. "What's with you and the damsel in distress routine, huh?" D.L. shouted and all four beowolves looked towards him. "I'd love to stay and beat the crap outta you guys but I got an initiation to finish so…" he ran through the Grimm, picks Stella up over his shoulder and makes his way to the top of the boulders. "Ok. Let's try and get past these guys without fighting. Protecting you is starting to be a pain."

"Uhmm…," Stella mumbled.

"What was that?" D.L. stopped looking for a way out and turned to Stella, "Hey. Where's the relic?" he asked noticing the big gold chess piece. Stella didn't say anything and just pointed toward the group of beowolves. The biggest of the four had a shiny gold king at its feet. "Of course. Fantastic. I can't take four beowolves at once so you are gonna have to at least distract them."

"I'm sure I'm the superior fighter. I am Stella Reign after all, you filthy peasant boy!" Stella shrieked at him and deployed her weapon, North Star. With her double bladed dagger and shield spinner, she leapt at the beowolves and D.L. followed after drawing his revolvers, Ferrous and Ignis.

Surprisingly they fought well together. Stella's defensive tactics were able to help Stella cover D.L. who has a much more aggressive battle style as he picked off the beowolves one by one. Stella blocked claws and fangs getting in a few jabs and D.L. didn't have to worry about getting blindsided. The beowolves were soon no more.

As the two of them stood there catching their breath D.L. panted, "You're not half bad, little girl."

Stella straightened her clothes and brushed herself off then calmly said, "Of course I am. I'm exceptional at all things I do," then she turned bright red and shouted, "And I'm not LITTLE!"

"Whatever." D.L. grumbled, "A thank you would've worked." He bent over and picked up the chess piece, "Now, come on. If you get lost again I'm not coming back. I've got the relic this time."

That was, fortunately, the last hiccup for D.L. and Stella in their initiation. The next thing they knew they were standing on the stage in Beacon's auditorium listening to Ozpin say, "Dandelion King, Stella Reign, Cerise Nae, and Grun Williams. You retrieved the White King Pieces and from this day forward you will work together as team KRWN (crown) led by Dandelion King."

The applause covered D.L. complaints, "The name's D.L."

Stella mumbled, "He's the leader? Humph, I can't believe it."

Ozpin concluded with, "Congratulations to you all."


	2. The Goat and the Spider

"Wooooo!" Grun the faunus shouted as he flew through the sky above the Emerald Forest brandishing his weapon, his Ballistic Grappling Battle Spade. He fired the spade, swung from the tree it buried into and hit the ground running.

Cerise Nae was not having quite the good time Grun was. She had barely managed to catch herself with her whips then didn't quite know which way was north and ended up switching directions several times. She eventually wandered into a small clearing for what she thought was the fourth time and fell to her knees in defeat. As she sat there wallowing she thought she caught something in her peripheral vision and felt a breeze.

Grun continued crashing through the underbrush and swinging through the trees with serious endurance. He came to a clearing and at first rushed right through it, he barely noticed the black and red blur. When he remembered they were supposed to find a partner and realized that blur was likely another person he skidded to a halt digging his spade into the dirt. He dashed back to the person and said, "Hi there, nice to meet ya," as he stood there with a grin and an outstretched hand.

Cerise told herself it was just her imagination. That is until she saw a very large shape rushing toward her. It stopped just short of her and said, "Hi there, nice to meet ya." This only made Cerise squeal in surprise. Grun continued to smile as he said, "My name's Grun."

"Cerise stammered, "I'm Cerise. Cerise Nae."

"Well, Cerise it looks like we're partners. You can call me Billy, all my friends do." He still had his hand outstretched.

"Ok, why do they call you Billy?" Cerise asked sheepishly.

Grun's smile finally left his face to be replaced with good natured skepticism, "You're kidding, right?" He asked as he pointed at his goat horns with the hand that wasn't being held out. Cerise looked a bit ashamed so Grun added, "Ah, it's fine. So come on let's get to the Forest Temple."

"Ok, then," Cerise murmured and finally took his outstretched hand.

Grun grinned a little mischievously and grasped her hand firmly. Cerise momentarily looked slightly concerned then very much worried because Grun had launched the head of his spade into a tree to the north. Cerise screamed as they both took off flying.

"U-um, c-can we not do that anymore. Please?" Cerise stammered still very much frieghtened by their sudden travel plans.

"Do what?" Grun honestly asked. Cerise looked as if she would answer but didn't make a noise. They had swung their way through the forest until they came to the clearing the Temple resides in. Grun sauntered into the middle of the stone circle looking at the few remaining pieces. There was a Black Pawn, Rook, and a Knight also one gold piece was left, the King. "Uh, so, this one, or maybe this one," Grun argued with himself.

"How about this one," Cerise went to the lone gold piece, "It's kinda prettier than the black ones."

Grun walked over to Cerise and plucked the piece from the pedestal, "Looks good to me. Let's get going then," Grun then tossed the piece to Cerise and smiled a friendly smile. "Especially since we can't go through the trees,"

They pair began their hike back toward the cliffs with their piece. They were about halfway when Cerise spoke up albeit hesitantly, "I-it's lucky we haven't seen any Grimm. Maybe we'll make it all the way without having to fight."

Grun furrowed his brow and commented, "Well that certainly wouldn't be any fun."

Cerise panicked a bit and said, "Don't say things li-"

She was cut off by the loud growling sound that came from some nearby brush.

"That's what I'm talkin' about," Grun shouted, "Woohoo!"

Grun charged through the underbrush at the sound. Cerise tentatively followed.

The two of them said in unison, "It's an ursa!" "I-it's an U-u-ursa!"

Grun as is his nature charged the bear and started swinging his spade. The Grimm was nicked quite a few times but it didn't seem to slow down. It swatted Grun away only to have him come at it again. And again… and again.

Cerise stood by thinking _He can't keep this up he'll be killed._

After Grun had been thrown a few too many times and was slowing down considerably, The ursa was obviously going to get to Grun before Grun would get up. _I've got to do something._

The ursa rushed at Grun getting ever closer. Cerise panicked and unleashed her whips the Spinnerets and ensnared the ursa. Grun looked really surprised as he got back up. His expression quickly changed to a grin as he stuck the tip of his spade into the ursa's neck and said, "Well there we go, Cerise." Grun activated the mechanism on his spade and there was a metallic _cachunk_ as the spade head flew through the ursa's neck and its head fell to the dirt.

Grun smiled over the dead Grimm and cheerily said, "Let's go. I wonder if we get dinner tonight."

Not long after they had left the Emerald Forest and were in the auditorium with Ozpin inducting them, "Dandelion King, Stella Reign, Cerise Nae, and Grun Williams. You retrieved the White King Pieces and from this day forward you will work together as team KRWN (crown) led by Dandelion King."


	3. Team Meeting Part 1

_Caveat: Not a very action chapter (like we're talkin' all dialogue) and will be subject to change if/when new info contradicts it. __Also if you wanna skip these next two chapters just visit the rwbyfanon wiki and find everyone's character pages it will give u all the info in thee next two chapters. btw over there I'm Derpus42_

After the initiation ceremony Goodwitch addressed the new students, "Attention, newly inducted students of Beacon Academy please see the dormitory listings and head off to bed. Also Team leaders retrieve your Scroll before retiring this evening. That will be all. You are all dismissed."

D.L. watched as his new teammates drifted with the crowd toward the dorm listings and then off into the school. When things had died down a bit, he went to pick up his Scroll. He quickly found the Scroll marked Team KRWN. _Huh, _D.L. thought to himself, _Nice quality. Almost as nice as the ones dad uses._ He finally looked up to notice that he was one of the last few in the auditorium and headed to find his dorm assignment. He scanned the long list and located his name and his dorm number, 79.

As D.L. headed through the halls, he glanced at his reflection in the polished floors. _I look like hell._ His long light golden hair which was normally parted down the middle and lay neatly down to his collar was now quite disheveled; his strong face even his pale blue eyes, normally full of determination, showed signs of fatigue; and his clothes from his brown leather jacket to his baggy jeans to his boots were a little worse for wear.

Coming back to reality he arrived at his home for the next four years. He heard a voice coming from the other side. _No. _He gripped the nob and slowly opened the door. "- and you! You are such a rude boy. At the least you could learn some common manners." There was no mistaking it. The piercing blue eyes, the long black hair held back by a hairband, the dress with four pointed stars and the crazy high heels all in a blinding powder blue. His partner. Stella Reign. _It's not enough I've got to battle on the same team with her but they are gonna make me live with her, too._

"Huh? What do you mean?" in his moment of shock D.L. hadn't noticed the other two people in the room. First there was the guy who just answered Stella. He stood there with his head cocked and a sincerely confused expression on his baby face. _Grun, I think_. He must have been a faunus because he had ram-like horns protruding out from under the front of his short messy dirt colored hair. He may have had a baby face but the rest of him was pretty big. The fact he still wore his short chest plate and shoulder guards over his green V-neck and even through his loose tan cargo pants one could tell his legs were really muscular. Then there was the girl cowering in Grun's shadow. She was tall and lanky but D.L. couldn't tell much more because her bangs fell into her eyes. The rest of her hair was pulled back into two low long pony tails. She seemed to be swallowed up by her knee length red trimmed black dress.

"Hey, little loudmouth, they're your teammates. Be a bit nicer, would ya," D.L. scolded Stella then turned to the others, "Guys, don't worry about her she just thinks she's better than everyone 'cause her dad's rollin' in lien."

"DON'T CALL ME LITTLE!" Stella screamed at D.L.

"Then grow a few inches," D.L. calmly retorted. "Really, you two, if she bothers you, let me know and I'll deal with her." D.L. threw his few belongings down and fell into one of the four beds lined up against the back wall.

"U-um. Th-thank you," D.L. heard a mumble come from his side and cracked one eye. It was Cerise.

"For what?" He asked looking up at her.

"For defending us against Stella. Thank you, Dandelion."

"Not a problem," D.L. said through clenched teeth, "but please call me D.L."

Cerise looked a bit embarrassed and stammered, "S-sorry I didn't mean—"

D.L. sighed and stopped her, "No, it's fine. You didn't know. I'm sorry for getting upset. By the way what do you like to be called?"

"J-just Cerise," She managed recovering from her little panic attack.

From the other side of the room Stella butted in, "Is it really the time for introductions? Shouldn't we be getting to sleep? Classes start at nine."

D.L. stubbornly decided, "Y'know what. It is. We all have to work together as a team now so it would be a good thing to tell each other a bit about ourselves. Gather around, Team KRWN."


	4. Team Meeting Part 2

"Gather around, Team KRWN."

D.L. and Grun sat opposite one another on a bed with Cerise with her knees to her chest on one side and Stella on the other.

D.L. started, "Okay, first we'll do names. I'm … well you know but don't use it. Call me D.L."

Grun bounced to his feet and said, "My name is Grun. But my friends in school used to call me Billy. Y'know 'cause of the horns."

"Okay then, Billy Boy. Who's next?" D.L. urged the odd conversation onward.

"I," Stella puffed up her chest as she began, "am Stella Reign. My family is th—"

"Next," D.L. interrupted what he was sure would have been a very long speech.

"B-but, I'm—" Stella whimpered.

"I said, 'Next!'"

"I-I'm Cerise."

"Well, we're gonna be fighting together so let's introduce our weapons," D.L. reached into his jacket and took out his revolvers, "These bad boys are Ferrous and Ignis. The rounds are filled with powdered burn Dust," D.L. activated the transforming mechanism and the barrels along with the rotating chambers moved to face the rear at the opposite ends of the brass knuckle shaped grips, "They also pack a punch. If you know what I mean."

Cerise spoke up this time, "Here," she pulled her sleeves back to reveal mechanisms attached to her arms from her wrists to just below her elbows. There were coils of cable or wire around each of her arms between two thick metal bands, "They're whips," The coils unwound and two whips slid out from each of her arms one on both sides of either wrist, "I call them Spinnerets."

"Cool, Cerise," D.L. tried to make the shy girl feel more comfortable, "How 'bout you, Grun?"

Grun energetically dove under what must have been the bed he claimed. He pulled out a long shovel. D.L. looked a bit confused, "It's a- a shovel."

"My brothers helped me make it. They call it 'The Gravekeeper,' but it always seemed a little morbid to me. It's a Ballistic Grappling Battle Spade!" Grun said with pride, "And it can do this!" Grun seemed to move his hand a bit and the head of the shovel flew off the end followed by a metal cable. It hit the ceiling and stuck there. Grun noticed the head hadn't come down and tugged a bit until it came crashing down with a chunk of plaster.

"They're gonna make you pay for that, y'know," D.L. commented dryly. When Grun's smile didn't fade, he continued, "Let's move on. Shall we."

"My North Star is a piece of absolutely exquisite craftsmanship," Stella started to brag about her weapon, "It is a sharpened disk in the shape of my emblem attached to an arm guard. Also the double ended dagger sits inside the disk when I don't use it. Like I said my exquisite craftsmanship is unpara—"

"That'll be enough," D.L. once again cut her off and she pouted, "So since the little braggart here brought up her emblem, Let's go with that next." He grabbed the sleeve of his jacket and tugged showing a patch on his bicep. It looked like a yellow circle with a crown and a line just below cut out of it, "My little sister gave this to me 'cause she thought it would fit since our name is King."

Stella pointed to her hairband above her ear. There was a small button that was a powder blue circle with a four pointed star out of the middle. Before she could get her mouth open D.L. glared at her.

Cerise wanted to break the tension so she spoke up, "Here's mine," she turned around and pulled her hair off her back to show the scarlet hourglass shape with eight crescents radiating from its center, four on each side.

"Oh, mine next," Grun almost shouted and kicked the air. The others were confused until they saw that his emblem was on his foot or his shoe rather. Across the sole of his shoe there was three green blades of grass and an oval at their base.

"O-kay then," D.L. checked the time on his new Scroll, 3AM, "It's getting pretty late so unless there's something else anyone would like to share, I as team leader say we should crash. We do have classes in six hours."

_Okay thanks for reading and all that stuff._

_I feel like this was kinda slow. Sorry but I needed a way to put some basic info into the actual story._

_So please read and review and all that jazz._

_Seeya_

_This geek is out._


	5. Special chapter-Stella's Diary

_Initiation day_

_ I can't believe this school. My first full day here and the first thing they do is throw me off a cliff! I landed in a forest. A dirty disgusting forest. My dress got all filthy. Then I got partnered with this boy. He is this poor looking boy with a ratty jacket. It's actually not that bad looking, and he even saved me from some Grimm in the forest. That doesn't matter, though. He is just a common person. _

_ He wasn't very grateful either. He kept calling me little even when I told him to stop. When we retrieved our relic and I so generously carried he had the nerve to be angry with me when a bunch of beowolves made me drop it. But he did save me again. Then we fought them off together. It was even kind of fun although he did make me defend him most of the time so he could attack them safely. I guess it wasn't that bad._

_ We got put into teams after that. On my team there was my partner, his name is Dandelion how amusing, but he makes us call him D.L., a big faunus boy, Grun, and this timid girl named Cerise. The team name is KRWN, and on top of all that they made the D.L. boy our leader._

_ I wish that was all, but unfortunately not. They're going to make us all live together. In the same room! When we all got here that boy made us all tell about ourselves. Ugh my personal life is of no concern to these people. Luckily we didn't get to share much because it got so late. Right now I'm lying in this drab bed trying my best to sleep._

So i really like the idea of knowing what Stella is _really_ thinking and I'll probably do more of these as the story progresses.

Please keep reading and leave a review if you like.

See ya


	6. Captives Part 1

It was KRWN's first day of classes. A less than slim older man, Professor Port, was giving some kind of lecture that sounded more like an over-exaggerated retelling of one of his accomplishments while D.L. sat at the back of the lecture hall as close to the door as he could get and while all the other teams sat together and chatted amongst themselves when they could Team KRWN was scattered. Cerise was in the front row against a wall, Grun had found an empty seat off to one side in the second row and Stella was front and center. That's how it was not just for that class, but all day even lunch. The members of Team KRWN didn't seem to think anything of it, but the teachers took notice.

When the team was together, they were either bickering with one another or didn't speak at all. On a personal level they were entirely non-compatible, but when they fought they complimented one another to the point all their scores in combat related classes were through the roof. Stella defended D.L. as he went all out against even the strongest of opponents not having to worry about his vulnerable openings. Grun would lure opponents in to be ensnared by Cerise's whips only to fly out of the enemy's striking range with his spade and then return to deliver the decisive blow. Again the teachers took notice.

Weeks passed this way, always fighting, either with each other or their enemies. Eventually this dilemma was brought to the attention of Ozpin, who in his infinite wisdom decided to have some fun with them. One day after classes had ended for the day, Ozpin caught D.L. in the halls.

"Oh, Mr. King."

"D.L. was slightly surprised that the headmaster had taken the time to speak with him, "Uh, yeah?" Realizing to whom he was speaking D.L. hastily added a, "Sir."

"I have a request for you and your Team."

"What is it, Professor? Some kind of essay or a combat exercise?" D.L. asked.

"Not exactly," The Professor grinned, "Just make sure you and your team come to this room before 5 o'clock this evening." Ozpin finished up what he had to say and handed D.L. a piece of paper with directions.

D.L. and the rest of Team KRWN showed up in a part of the school they really didn't know existed. The paper had them take so many turns and take such a convoluted route they weren't sure where in the school they ended up. Ozpin was standing patiently by an open door with his cane and a mug of what must have been coffee. Upon their arrival he smiled and greeted them, "Ah, you have arrived. Good evening. Shall we begin?" Ozpin then walked into the room beckoning them to follow and they did. "This is a very important assignment for the four of you," he gestured towards a small table with four chairs, "Please, sit," they did as they were told.

Ozpin walked to the door, turned to them and said, "Excuse me I'll be just a moment," before he left the room closing the door behind him. Then they heard a small click.

"What was that?" Cerise asked worriedly.

"Did he just lock us in here?" D.L. stood up and went to the door and tried the nob. "What the- He did! We're locked in."

Then there was a voice from some unseen PA system. It was Goodwitch, "Hello, Team KRWN. It has been brought to the attention of the staff here at Beacon that the four of you are less than civil to one another. On the battlefield you are very exceptional, but being a team is more than fighting together. You must be a cohesive unit and you cannot achieve this without connecting on a personal level as well as a professional one. You will remain in this room until you have demonstrated you can."

"Well that's fantastic," D.L. said sarcastically. He proceeded to strip his jacket and throw it on the floor in a corner. He lay down, put his hands behind his head, and closed his eyes, "Looks like we'll be here till we graduate."

"Do you think they'll bring us food?" Grun wondered out loud, "I'm a little hungry."

"Didn't you already eat dinner?" Cerise asked him.

"Yeah," Grun replied, "So?"

"Enough of this!" Stella screamed at them all, "I will not be held captive because of a slob, a chicken and this," She paused and kicked D.L. in the ribs. "poor boy! So we're going to get along!"

"Uuf," D.L. gasped, "Y'know, I'm gonna let that one slide cause our teacher just imprisoned us, but watch it. And by the way, it doesn't work that way. We aren't going to get along just because you say so, little girl."

Stella just got louder, "Why do you insist upon calling me little when you know it bothers me so!"

"Because your reaction amuses me," D.L. answered dryly then posed his own question, "Why in Remnant does it bother you so much? You're small for a girl your age so what?"

Stella's tone suddenly turned cold, "Like you actually care."

"Try me. It might even get me to stop."

"If you must know, it's demeaning. It's always been demeaning. Ever since I _was_ a little girl my family, friends, and anyone my father ever did business with always went out of their way to make sure I knew how small I was. I was just the little girl who was there to look cute. It was like they all loved to show me how inadequate I was, I was small, I was helpless, I was nothing to them." Stella had looked away from the rest of the team and quieted down. She had forgotten to whom she was speaking and when she realized where she was she blushed and got flustered, "SO THERE! Happy, now? I'm sure you're just going to make fun of me some more."

"No," D.L. said matter-of-factly, "I'm not."

Stella was surprised, "Wait. So, you'll stop calling me little all the time?"

"No," D.L. said again, "but I will tell you this: Your size has nothing to do with your adequacy as a Huntress or a person. You actually make a decent Huntress, as a matter of fact you've saved my skin a few times but you still are a spoiled brat so you're definitely not perfect. I will not stop calling you little, but know I am not judging you. I am merely making an observation," and although he said these words rather harshly they were D.L.'s way of encouraging his partner. Stella blushed, but quickly tried to hide it not wanting D.L. to think she was happy with him.

An awkward silence then filled the small room. That is until a low rumble came from their goat faunus' stomach. They all turned to look at Grun who responded, "What? I told you I was hungry. It's been like two hours since I've eaten."

"Here," D.L. said as he rolled his eyes. He pulled an energy bar from his jacket pocket and threw it to Grun.

"Thanks, D.L." Grun caught the bar and ripped it open.

D.L. said, "No problem, Billy Boy," He dug around in his pocket and found another energy bar. "Anybody else hungry? I've got another.

Stella's face contorted as she said, "Gross. I wouldn't eat those things if it meant I would starve for a week."

"A 'no' would've sufficed."

Cerise mumbled something from her chair.

"What was that, Cerise? Speak up girl." D.L. told her.

"Sorry. I just said that if nobody else wanted it I was a little hungry. I haven't had any dinner yet." Cerise answered just a bot louder than the mumble before.

"Why didn't you just say so? We've all eaten. All you had to do was ask."

"Sorry."

"You don't need to apologize, Cerise. It's not like it's your fault we're stuck in here." D.L. raised his voice and looked up and around the room as he finished his sentence.

"Sor—I mean it's just I didn't want to be a bother."

"You aren't a bother. You are a member of KRWN just like the rest of us. We are your friends here." D.L. glared at Stella, "At least most of us."

"I know. I'm just used to being in the way."

"Really?" D.L. asked skeptically, "You made it all the way to Beacon. That's pretty amazing for someone who's just in the way."

"My mother wouldn't think so," Cerise said in smaller, quieter voice than usual.

"Your mother? She sound a bit nuts if she thinks Beacon isn't an accomplishment."

"It's just that she always wants me to be the best. Y'know I didn't even want to be a Huntress. Don't get me wrong. It's is such a noble thing to do and protecting people is great and all but my mom is the one who enrolled me at combat school. I was never the best fighter. Did you guys even know that I'm a year behind? I'm 18 already. I've always just liked reading my books and studying normal things. I was always thinking of ways to get out of it even until recently, but my mom isn't the kind of person you say no to. But then I met you guys and it's nice being part of a team with people even one like us who bickers all the time. We all seem to disagree, but I don't think any of us actually dislike the others."

"Y'know, Cerise, I never thought of it that way. We do make a good team even with all the fighting." D.L. agreed. He looked at the rest of KRWN then suddenly his face lit up, "Cerise, you just solved our problem. Or at least found a loophole."


	7. Captives Part 2

"Y'know, Cerise, I never thought of it that way. We do make a good team even with all the fighting." D.L. agreed. He looked at the rest of KRWN then suddenly his face lit up, "Cerise, you just solved our problem. Or at least found a loophole."

"How so?"

"Goodwitch said it herself. Our team kinda sucks as people, but as Hunters we rock," He explained, "Grun, can than shovel of yours, say, I don't know, break a wall?"

Grun grinned as he swung out The Gravekeeper and said, "Well, there's only one way to find out!"

"The one opposite the door."

Grun then happily started swinging his spade at the wall for about a minute and a half before stopping to say, "Whoo. I could get through it, but it would take me a few hours, maybe days."

"Okay, well we'll just have to help." D.L. looked to his partner and gestured to her spinner, "How fast can you get that thing going?"

Stella answered a bit confused, "Pretty fast, why?"

"Because. Now show me." She shrugged and granted his request. The disk spun faster and faster until the pointed edges couldn't be seen, "That should work. Use it like a circular saw and cut into the wall. Make a door shape." She began to understand and did as he instructed.

"Ok," D.L. warned, "Now back up." He then pulled out his revolvers and unloaded all twelve rounds into the rectangular piece of wall Stella just marked. "Okay, Grun, me and you are gonna hit this thing with all we got at the same time."

Grun nodded with that grin of his and said, "Gotcha."

D.L. transformed his guns into their knuckle mode, "One… Two… Three!"

D.L. and Grun both threw themselves at the wall and caused more and more cracks to form. After about five minutes of beating on the wall all the material on the inside of the rectangle crumbled and fell outwards.

The group cheered and looked through the new doorway. The only problem was that they were staring out over all of Beacon. They apparently had been called to the highest point of the school for their test.

"Uh, guys," Grun commented, "I don't think we can make that jump. It looks a bit higher than even the cliffs."

"Crap," D.L. sighed and fell to the floor sitting, "Well now we're trapped with a hole in the wall. That was kinda pointless, huh?" `

"Well," Cerise began to say, "I think I could help…"

"Really? That'd be great but how?" D.L. asked her.

"My whips. They're pretty long when fully extended and they're a bit elastic. I bet I could lower you down low enough that you could land without hurting yourselves."

"That's genius!"

About ten minutes later Grun and D.L. were attached to one set of Cerise's whips and the other was tied to the table as a makeshift anchor.

D.L. went over the plan one more time, "Okay, so you'll extend our end as far as possible then you'll let the other end out and me and Grun will jump. When we land you pull yourself back up and then we'll get you two."

Stella was a little unclear on the second part of the plan, "Um, how exactly do Cerise and I get down?"

"I've got it all covered," Grun assured them all.

"Okay here we go." Cerise lowered the boys down first then slipped off the ledge herself and lowered all three of them down the rest of the way. When both sets of whips were fully extended she shouted to the guys, "That's all of it!"

Grun and D.L. unfastened their makeshift harnesses and dropped to the ground. They had a rough landing but they weren't injured by any means.

Cerise pulled herself up and retracted all of her whips only to be lost as to what she and Stella were to do next. They two girls heard faint shouting from below. They looked down to see Grun and D.L. yelling up to them.

"Oh no. They have got to be kidding!" Stella exclaimed.

Cerise was worried, "What? You can hear them?"

"I think they want us to jump. They must intend to catch us."

"You don't trust them, Stella?"

"No. Not particularly."

"Then I'm really sorry about this."

"Cerise, what do you m— eeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Cerise pushed Stella out the hole before she could finish her question then jumped after her.

Much to Stella's disbelief D.L. caught her safely, and Grun easily caught Cerise as well. Cerise was giggling like a little girl and Stella just stared with a dazed look in her eyes. As she stared being held in D.L.'s arms he said, "What? You didn't think I'd let you fall did you? Catching you was easy. I mean you are just a little girl."

Stella finally realized she was in D.L.'s arms bridal style and blushed… hard. She flailed about and screamed at him, "Put me down! Now!"

_Later that evening._

Goodwitch walked to the room where Team KRWN was being tested by Ozpin to check on their progress but when she arrived she opened the door to find an empty room and a hole in the opposite wall. She immediately rushed to Ozpin to alert him.

"Sir, Team KRWN has escaped from the room. They broke through the wall and must have climbed down the school."

Ozpin merely replied, "I know. They forced their way out about twenty minutes after we locked them in the room."

"And what do you plan on doing about it, Professor? "

"Congratulating them."

"But why? They have destroyed school property and blatantly disregarded your authority."

"Because they have proved us wrong. They do not, in fact, need to have conventional or even good personal relationships with one another. They work well together even under the pressure of being captives, and they may just surprise you yet, Glynda."


	8. Special Chapter-Stella's Diary: Entry 2

_ Today was awful. The headmaster locked me in a room with the rabble with which they make me associate myself. The poor looking one came back to our dorm this evening and told us Ozpin had a special assignment for us. Then we had to walk all over the school to get to a room I'd never been to before. It took forever. I swear he was leading us around just to mess with me. He is so stupid! UGH!_

_ We got there and Ozpin led us into this room that was absolutely depressing. Then he acted like he had to take care of something and left. He locked the door behind him! Of course it got worse. Professor Goodwitch got on the PA and said we had to stay there until we got along. As if. I would never fraternize with the lower class. Ew._

_ Grun wouldn't stop complaining about being hungry and Cerise just sat there all quiet then the King boy acted like he was going to go to sleep! He kept calling me little again. Then on top of all that he tricked me into telling him about … stuff. Well okay maybe I wanted to tell him… But then he said some stuff and it made me feel weird. It was kind of nice though. He really isn't that bad… for a poor boy._

_ That wasn't the end of it, sadly. Dandelion sat and talked with the spider girl for a while, I think she is a little needy, but anyway after they were done talking he decided we were going to break out. BREAK OUT! He's crazy. He made me cut the wall with North Star and then He and the goat boy broke it down. The problem was there wasn't anything there. We couldn't jump so Cerise lowered the boys down and when I asked how we were going to get down she PUSHED ME! I fell out the hole in the wall and it was almost as bad as getting thrown off the cliffs. But I got caught by Dandelion. He must be a lot stronger than I thought because he didn't even stumble. Hmm well I guess he's not completely useless._

So here's another Stella chapter. Like i said before i like these. I think they help get her (albeit skewed) view if things across.

Thanks for reading. Please review.

Seeya.


End file.
